Strawberries and cream
by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl
Summary: Fifteen year old Ichigo is still a Mew Mew but now she isn't fighting since the aliens aren't back. She HASN'T left for England with Masaya and she is trying to cope with her life since the attack of Deep Blue. One day Ichigo is visited by a familiar alien, will she accept him or send him packing? I suck at summaries, enjoy!


Strawberries and cream.

㇮71. Strawberries and cream. A Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic.

Fifteen year old Ichigo is still a Mew Mew but now she isn't fighting since the aliens aren't back. She HASN'T left for England with Masaya and she is trying to cope with her life since the attack of Deep Blue. One day Ichigo is visited by a familiar alien, will she accept him or send him packing?

I suck at summaries, enjoy!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mia Ikumi does!

Chapter 1. One last kiss.

Ichigo's POV:

I fixed the lopsided ribbon in my hair as I looked in the mirror. I smiled at my reflection, deciding I looked okay. Picking up my phone I looked at Masha as he swung from the string on my phone. "Okay Masha, you have to be really quiet because I'm going to see Aoyama-kun" I ordered.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Masha shrilled. I giggled and nodded before slipping my phone into my pocket as I made my way downstairs and out of the front door to the park.

It's been two years since we've seen the aliens; Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. We haven't had to fight anymore invaders, seeing as there aren't any threats anymore. I miss transforming, I miss the thrill of the chase and dodging enemy attacks. Kisshu and the aliens are our friends now, seeing as they helped us defeat Deep Blue. I may have been the one to kill Deep Blue but they helped the Mews and I. I miss Kisshu, I miss his obnoxious statements and his liquid amber eyes. Many times I was told he liked me, his behaviour showed it all. I held him whilst he died in my arms after Deep Blue stabbed him.

*Flashback*

Deep Blue held Kisshu in the air and stabbed his sword through Kisshu's stomach.

"I guess...I lost" Kissh laughed. Deep Blue pulled the word from Kisshu's stomach and dropped him to the floor."KISSHU!" I screamed. The alien rolled across the floor and stopped in front of me. I exhaled and wrapped one hand under his neck and one at his waist as I pulled him into my lap.

*End flashback*

I thought back to the time he was at the amusement park after I'd ran from Aoyama-kun.

*Flashback* (I know some of these flashbacks are from Mew Mew Power but it was the only bits I remembered instead of the Japanese version)

A peaked around the tree, making sure I was hidden. "I'm sorry, Aoyama-kun...I don't like to fight, but..."

"We meet again, honey" A voice purred. I turned around.

"Ack! You" I suddenly had a flashback of the time Kisshu kissed me.

"Thanks for the kiss that time. But this time, we're going to go a little deeper" He purred. I felt myself turn blue."What are you thinking about? Ah, I see my kiss was good, huh? Shall we try once more?" Kisshu asked.

"Stop playing around!" I shrieked. I swung out my leg. "Like I'd do that again!"

"As usual, like a tomboy"Kisshu muttered.

*End Flashback*

Or what about the time he chased me in my jammies?

*Flashback*

"I've got plans for you, pretty kitty. So just play nice, and don't try any of those tired, old Mew Mew tricks" Kisshu warned.

"That's it! He can't talk to you like that, Ichigo? I'll show him! Attack!" Masha screeched. He flew up to Kisshu and he swatted him away."Huh?" I jumped out of my window, arms flapping. "I guessed I should have transformed first!" I stated. I grabbed onto a tree and slipped down the root. ' I think I just split a seam in my jammies' I thought. Kisshu laughed. "I didn't know you were a tree hugger," I growled and ran away, "Tag, I'm it" He called. Kisshu continued to fly after me as I coughed.

"Didn't Mama tell you not to run outside in your P.J.s?"

"Well, Mama never thought I'd be chased by aliens!" I replied.

"Aw, she didn't, did she? Well, here's something else she didn't plan on," He tossed a fee bomb-like-infusers at me, "If you think that's bad, you should see what your friends are getting" Kisshu stated.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That's right, schnookums. Your teammates can't save you this time"

*End Flashback*

I shook my thoughts out of my head. I really did miss Kisshu. I soon reached the park and saw Masaya standing in the middle of the park. "Aoyama-kun?" I called. He turned around, his face grave. Quickly walking towards him his expression got worse. "What is it?" I asked. Masaya grabbed my hand and held it tight. "I'm moving away, I'm leaving tomorrow" He whispered.

"What? Why? Where? Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked frantically.

"I'm moving to England. I didn't want you to get upset"

"Get upset? What did you expect me to do? Parade around with banners?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ichigo. I'm seeing someone else" Masaya explained, breaking me out of my rant. "W...what?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"I'm seeing someone else, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you"

"Who is it?" I asked quietly.

"Miwa" He replied. I felt my jaw drop.

"You've been seeing Miwa? .friend?" I hissed. He nodded sadly. I ripped my hand from his and felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Ichigo, can't I just have one last kiss before I go?" Masaya asked. I shook my head frantically. "You tell me you're leaving tomorrow, you haven't even told me where and then you spring it on me that you're seeing my best friend?" I hissed.

"I'm leaving for England tomorrow, Ichigo. I want one last kiss, please" He begged. I shook my head. "I've loved you since I was thirteen years old, Masaya," he flinched, I'd never said his first name. I looked down at the floor. "The Mew project brought us even closer when you became the Blue Knight. I can't trust you again Masaya...and now that you're leaving...it's for the best becasue it proves you never really loved me before if you cheated on me" I whispered.

I looked up at at him and shook my head. "Ichigo...please, I made a mistake. I was going to tell you...but I didn't know how to..." I turned away from him and wiped away some tears. "You have no excuse for not telling the truth Masaya. You should have thought about what was the right thing to do before you lied to me. We're over" I stated.

"So...this is goodbye then" He muttered. I laughed halfheartedly.

"Looks that way, huh?"

It was then that I started walking away from him. I headed for the park near Tokyo Tower, it was a good place to think. "Ichigo? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Masha asked quietly.

"Aoyama-kun is moving to England tomorrow. He cheated on me, I ended it with him" I whispered as another tear escaped my eye.

"Don't cry Ichigo, don't cry"

"Sometimes it's good to cry, Masha" I said sadly.

After a few minutes we reached the park near Tokyo Tower. I sat down on a bench and looked up at the tower. I remembered the fight between us Mews and the aliens on the tower. A huge moth Chimera Anima hatched from a cocoon and attacked us, spreading its poison. Kisshu and I both raced down the tower to collect the Mew Aqua. If Ryou hadn't showed up at the right time with the wand...we wouldn't have been so lucky. I shivered as I came out of my stupour. All of the 'good' memories involved Kisshu and the aliens.

Pudding missed Taruto; when we're at the café she sits at the window and stares out as she holds a gum drop.

*Flashback*

"Why won't you come back to Pudding, Taru Taru?" She looked down at the candy in her hand and her shoulders shook as she closed her hand around the candy.

*End Flashback*

A part of me knew that all of the Mews, even Ryou and Keiichiro missed Kisshu and the aliens. Life had been real boring ever since they left. I miss transforming too, I no longer have my powers anymore; not since the Irimote Wildcat inside me jumped away. I broke out of my stupor and noticed something on the tower. Whatever it was was staring at me, watching. I blinked and it disappeared. "Weird" I murmured. It was getting darker, a lot darker; how long had I been out here? I checked my phone and saw it was 7 o'clock. Sighing, I stood up and began my way home to eat, shower and fall asleep.

*Dream/flashbacks, third person POV*

Ichigo walked up to Deep Blue with her bell in hand. "Stop, Ichigo. It's dangerous" Mint called. Ichigo continued walking and stopped in front of Deep Blue. "Aoyama-kun gave me this bell. It's my number one treasure" She explained. The cat-girl rung the bell and Deep Blue swatted the bell from her hand; Ichigo whimpered and fell to the floor in front of Deep Blue. Zakuro picked up the bell and held it tightly.

"Aoyama-San, you really don't know Ichigo-San?" Lettuce asked.

"Didn't you become the Blue Knight in order to protect Mew Ichigo? I was always admiring the relationship you two shared. Nevertheless, this is too cruel" Mint stated.

*New flashback*

"So you guys designed this place? This is your top secret headquarters?" Ichigo asked. She giggled. "It's very manly"

*New flashback*

"I've got plans for you, pretty kitty. So just play nice, and don't try any of those tired, old Mew Mew tricks" Kisshu warned.

"That's it! He can't talk to you like that, Ichigo! I'll show him! Attack!" Masha screeched. He flew up to Kisshu and he swatted him away."Huh?" Ichigo jumped out of the window, arms flapping. "I guessed I should have transformed first!" She stated. Ichigo grabbed onto a tree and slipped down the root. ' I think I just split a seam in my jammies' She thought. Kisshu laughed. "I didn't know you were a tree hugger," The redhead growled and ran away, "Tag, I'm it" He called. Kisshu continued to fly after her as she coughed.

"Didn't Mama tell you not to run outside in your P.J.s?"

"Well, Mama never thought I'd be chased by aliens!" Ichigo replied.

"Aw, she didn't, did she? Well, here's something else she didn't plan on," He tossed a fee bomb-like-infusers at me, "If you think that's bad, you should see what your friends are getting" Kisshu stated.

"Huh?" Ichiho asked.

"That's right, schnookums. Your teammates can't save you this time"

Ichigo's POV:

I woke up with Kisshu's amber eyes and trademark smirk in my mind. I scanned the room for any trace of him, which was hard seeing as I didn't have my powers anymore. A knot formed in my stomach, something bad was coming. I laid back down and closed my eyes, finally getting back to sleep.

Kisshu's POV, YEAH! :

I watched as the redhead slept once more. She'd changed dramatically since I'd last saw her. I'd been watching her for a few hours seeing as I had nothing else to do. The Mews no longer needed to transform seeing as there wasn't anymore danger to them or Earth. Pai warned me that I shouldn't interfere with Ichigo anymore, my previous obsession with her had passed long ago; I truly felt something for Ichigo now. My Koneko-chan was growing up, all my taunting two years ago was getting me nowhere.

It was obvious that Ichigo would still be with Masaya, the Blue Knight. I hated him with a passion, but he was keeping Ichigo safe so I guess I kinda owed him. 'What am I talking about? I owe him absolutely nothing! He kept Ichigo away from me!' I thought to myself.

I could tell Ichigo was dreaming, my eyesight showed her eyes moving behind her closed lids. My hearing also came in handy because I heard her calling out for people. Ichigo called my name a few times, I couldn't help but smile at that because it proved she missed me.㈴7.

The tree I was currently sitting on was beginning to bend at the branches from my weight. I guess a sixteen year old alien wasn't helping the stupid tree, it looked kinda old anyway. I teleported into her room and hovered above the floor for a second or two before landing on the carpet with a barely noticeable 'tap'. Ichigo's pink fluff ball was attached to her phone in his tiny charm form. The fluff ball better not alert the Mews or I'll hit it.

I tiptoed towards Ichigo's bed and bent down slightly as I watched her sleep. Her red hair was definitely longer then before, it was beautifully longer and slightly wavy. Ichigo's milky white skin called for me to touch it, I clenched my fist and shook my head.

'Go on, you know you want to' a tiny voice in my head sung.

'Shut up!' I found myself reaching out and cupping her cheek. Ichigo sighed and a small smiled appeared on her lips. I smiled back and she soon frowned in her sleep and whimpered. I retracted my hand and stared at her.

"Aoyama-kun! No, don't leave!...Why did you do it, huh?" She mumbled the last part. They say you can talk to people when they're asleep... "What did he do, Ichigo?" I asked.

"He cheated on me, he's moving to England" She cried. I gasped and ran my hand down her arm, trying to soothe he. "It'll be okay Koneko-chan" I whispered. I pressed my lips to her forehead and she suddenly froze.'I think I took it a bit too far' I thought.

Did she know it was me? I stood up to my full height and sighed. "I'll see you soon...Ichigo" I whispered. I teleported out of her room and back to the ship. I almost collided with Tart as I landed. I put my hands on his shoulders and raised an eyebrow, he was grinning like mad. "Been somewhere Taruto?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nope, just been around the ship" Tart quickly replied.

"You saw your monkey...didn't you?" I asked. His face suddenly paled and his cheeks turned red as he looked down at the floor. "N...no" He mumbled.

"It's okay if you have. I don't care. I saw Ichigo" I clarified, shrugging my shoulders. "Really?" Taruto asked. Some things never change, he was as annoying as ever. He was taller than he was two years ago though... "Yep" I replied, popping the P. "How was she?" He was showing interest in Ichigo?

"She was sleeping, she's changed a lot though. Hair's longer, she's grown and stuff. It's kinda hard to see what she looks like when she was asleep and covered with a quilt" I replied with a shrug.

"Did anything happen while you were there?" Tart asked.

"She was having a bad dream, called my name,her boyfriend's. Then she said something about her boyfriend couldn't leave-and she started asking why he did something so I asked her what he did; and she said he cheated on her and he was moving to England" Tart made a weird hissing sound.

"So, do you think she was actually telling the truth?" He asked.

"I think so" I whispered.

"Pai wants to speak to us, something about a comeback" The annoying child clarified. I nodded and followed him to the console room. I had a feeling something bad would happen...


End file.
